Kyubey
|-|Kyubey= |-|Juubey= Summary Kyubey is the primary antagonist of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, it spends most of its time keeping its motives unknown to the protagonists, manipulating them whenever it has the chance. Kyubey is an alien from the depths of space making magical girls and manipulating entire civilizations in order to collect energy to stall the collapse of the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically, Varies with Power Bestowal Name: Kyubey, Incubator, Monsieur Angel Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, at least older than mankind. Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 4), Small Size (Type 1), Wish Granting, Power Bestowal (Physical attributes depend on how important the user is, abilities depend on the wish made), Resurrection in Another Body, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Astral Projection (A baby Kyubey entered the minds of Touka and Nemu in Magia Record), Teleportation, Acausality (Type 1) with a shard of Homura's Shield, Sealing via Isolation Zone (Seals Homura's soul gem that prevents even Ultimate Madoka from taking it). Attack Potency: Below Average level physically, (Can consume its own corpse after respawning with relative ease. Is a small animal after all.). Varies with Power Granting (Depends on the girl who makes a wish and her fate potential) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can barely keep up with Homura Akemi, and is only narrowly captured by Homura's familiars multiple times.) Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Unknown, likely Below Average level (Is usually completed destroyed whenever he encounters Homura, but can stand some attacks though heavily damaged) Stamina: Likely high (Is relentless in its duty of converting magical girls). Can directly absorb the energy from used grief seeds or its corpses via consumption, essentially refilling its stamina. Range: Unknown, At least several thousands of kilometers with telepathy and teleportation (Had communicated with Kyoko Sakura about the death of Mami Tomoe despite being an in another city, had communicated with Pernelle in France while physically stuck in a Dream world), can reach to Galactic (Also exists on the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, as shown when it made a contract with Itzli. Is part of a hive mind in some far away world, to which Kyubey mentions he can communicate with in The Chiming Bell That Transcends Time event of Magia Record), possibly Universal (In Magia Record, the Magius mentions that Kyubey has influence on all of space.) Standard Equipment: None Notable during the main series, but, in the Wraith Arc and Rebellion, it holds a shard of Homura's shield. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Made a contraption to capture an omnipresent higher-dimensional conceptual being. Essentially mastered magic as a form of science and manipulated all of the human civilization and several other alien civilizations for countless millennia.) Weaknesses: Can only grant wishes to girls, however, this is due to specifically making human girls the best in terms to combat entropy, this restriction should not necessarily apply to alien races. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Resurrection: Even if its original body is destroyed, he can spawn back in a new one. It should be noted that this resurrection's capacity is practically infinite, given it has died countless times through history and as stated by himself, it would be useless to try to kill it all the times it appeared in the timespan of Homura's time travel period. * Wish Granting: By encasing one's soul in a gem, Kyubey can grant a wish that in turn will later become the main ability of the wisher, as well as enhance them well beyond the limitations of man. * Isolation Zone: Used on Homura Akemi when she was about to become a witch in Rebellion Movie. The Isolation Zone was able to keep even an conceptual omnipresent being throughout the multiverse from saving her. Feats: * His wish/power granting is potent enough that given a girl with fate potential equal to that of Madoka's, it can rewrite an infinite multiverse. * Even normal girls can be given enough power to destroy a small town and with massively hypersonic speeds. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aliens Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Evil Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters